One Time
by CreedNation BP
Summary: Valdangelo/Leico sonfic. Kind of based off of One Time by Marian Hill. Not like your regular Sonfics. Slight angst. Three-Shot. R&R my lovies!
1. In the morning

**Nico POV**

The atmosphere in the Hades cabin was quiet and almost hostile, with it's black painted walls, greek fire torches that line the walls and the child of death laying on his coffin like bed, radiating a dismissive aura from his small, pale body. No one really went in there unless they were one of the seven, or were looking for their body parts be re-arranged. He was on his bed reading one of the TMI( The mortal instruments) novels,when he heard a knock on the door. He decided to ignore it, thinking whoever it was would get the message that he was not interested. However, like most things the son of Hades expects to happen, that was not so. The relentless knocking grew louder and faster as the second progressed, he exploded. He thundered to the door, swung it open and yelled, " WHAT THE HELL DO Y...," he stopped right there when he saw who it was. I was Leo Valdez, self proclaimed Super Sized McShizzle.

" Hey Neeks," he greeted, his impish grin on full display, one Nico knew all too well. Leo had a tendency to be a player. After Calypso left him for Reyna, he started to play with girls feelings. He dated Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin, Drew from Aprodite and Katie from Demeter. And to top it all off he only dated them for about 3 days and dumped them afterward.

" What do you want Valdez," I scowled I was clearly irritated.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?" he asked, still showing his annoying grin.

At this point I was a little more that irritated, borderline furious. He actually thought I was so cheap that I would date a player like him?

" What the Hades makes you think I would date some scumbag like you?! I don't know who informed you but I'm not the kind of drum you hit one time. " with that I slammed the door in his face and went back to my book.


	2. The wise words of the Pied Piper

**Leo POV**

Honestly I had no idea Nico would react this way, and it kinda hurt. A LOT. My mask went back as I headed back to the Aphrodite cabin to find Piper. She was the only one who knew about my crush on Nico and the reason why I was sort of a player. Well not really. After calypso left I sort of realized my crush on him and I devised a plan to make him jealous, but I would always be available. I begged Drew, Katie and Lacy to pretend to be my girl friend for at least five days so he would notice but after I "broke up with" Drew I realized my plan was not working.

By this time I reached the Aphrodite Cabin.

" Piper!" I yelled out. She came to the door. Maybe it's one of the daughter of Aphrodite things, but as soon as she saw me she automatically asked, " What's wrong?"

I stepped into the cabin and sat on her bunk and explained what happened and ranted to her. " I know I come off as a player but , how can he now give me a chance to explain my self and too top it all off slam the door in my face?" I Was so street that my have burst out in flames. After a lot of pacing and ranting the pain inside finally came out and I let the walls and my mask down.

I felt like my stomach plummeted to the floor and the stitches that where holding my heart from falling apart tore through the seams and shattered it like a porcelain doll when the realization hit it's mark and I finally understood.

" You know what Pipes, maybe he was right, maybe I am a worthless scum bag who is worth nothing but rejection. I mean it happens so often I don't know why I'm surprised. I had to beg and pay those girls to pretend to be my girlfriends just for five days, why was I stupid to believe someone would voluntarily go out with me. II'm Just a dirty, broken mechanic that has to hide behind a mask of happiness and doesn't do well with organic life forms." I was crying fevoursly, tremors running through my body, chocked sobs crawling from my throat. I sniffled. " I mean look at Nico he's just so gorgeous, he even had Will Solace mesmerized by his looks. He could have any guy in the world, why would he want me?" Piper grabbed me and tried to console me. She said nothing through the my entire rant and just sat there a listened.

" Mi Rey, you're wrong. Your sweet and awkward. The fact that you don't do well with people makes you so careful with what you say and your learned how to be thoughtful of other people's feelings. You care about people and that makes you even better. Mi Rey your special and don't let anyone tell you different okay?" I nodded and continued crying in her shoulder. I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of the room, my eyes must be playing ticks on me. I sank back into Piper let her words slowly sink in, reassuring ,me and slowly repair the stitches that fell.


	3. In the moonlight

**Nico POV**

I had absolutely no idea that Leo felt this way about me our himself. To tell the truth I have a major crush on the son of Hephaestus too. He is so cute with his impish grin, and elfish features , the way his eyes dance along with his face. But being the genius that I am went screwed up what we had before it even became a reality, by slamming that door in his face.

I was pacing the length of my obsidian cabin leaving, a dirty brown stain on the hardwood floors. On the outside I probably looked like a mess, I felt like a mess too. IIt's Kind of ironic that I was the one that probably broke Leo's heart and left the seams to smithereens and I'm the one feeling like my insides are trying to break through my skin and my own sobs will suffocate me from the pain. I couldn't deal with the inner turmoil. On one hand I felt crushed that I was so stupid to screw everything up once again and leave someone else sad.

But on the other hand I felt that I was right about treating him that way. I,was protecting myself from being hurt again. I knew that I could make people stay if I wanted to, let them into the dark, broken being that is myself, but after losing my mammina and my sister Bianca I can't let anyone to close. I'm afraid to let myself love and lose them all again.

I stop pacing and stare out the window. I watch as it slowly becomes twilight. The

moonlight kissed the ripples of waves, reflecting the image of a full moon on the tar black lake.

" Beautil ain't it." A familar voice whispered, breaking the eerie silence. Leo stood behind me, unruly curls more unkempt than usual, eyes alight with tears, stains of said tears scattered across his rosy cheeks.

" Yea, I gues it is." My heartbeat quickened at his presence. " Hey, Leo?" His eyes reached up to mine. " I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. I was wrong for judging you like that."

He had a perplexed looking his face.

" I overheard you and Pipes talking this morning and Inrealized something. We both put up walls and masks to keep everyone out while we rot away inside, afraid of our own insecurities and letting nothing fill the dark void that is supposed to be our souls."

He stared at me, non responsive. I continued. "We're both afraid to love, to let anyone in because in one way or another, they would be taken a way in a blink of an eye, shattering what was left of a broken soul."

He stared at me,dumbfounded.

"What are you trying to say?" He whispered.

"I'm trying to say that sometimes we should take the risk of falling into something so unimaginably blissful that when there taken away, we would never regret tearing the walls we put up for so long. I'm tired of it and I see you are too." I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"But I need to know if you actually wanna go. "

"If you wanna go I would not mind." Leo's voice was small and scratchy from sobbing.

"But that's not enough Leo. I'm not the kind of drum you beat one time. I can't risk everything I've spent years building crumble to the ground for someone who only thinks of me as a three day rental."

My voice quavered when I came to the end of my sentence. I bowed my head, suddenly interested in the dirt spots on my shoes. I felt a warm hand lift my chin up. Leo's chocolate eyes directly faced me. His eyes semmed to be flecked with gold and orange as bright as flames. The were filled with love.

" Mi amor I'll never hurt you. I'll always be by your side. Okay?"

"Okay." He pulled me in, his soft warm touched my cool ones. I sank into his embrace.

" Te amo, mi Rey" he sighed into my thick black hair

" Ti amo, la Mia fiamma." I sighed back. We both stood there in eachother' section,brace watching the stars slowly appear on the black sky.


End file.
